


Frebelle Shots

by CrystalizedFlowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedFlowers/pseuds/CrystalizedFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of one-shots including my OC Annabelle Calloway and Fred Weasley. Some will be cheesy, others funny! Will definitely include other characters from Harry Potter. AU because this will not follow Deathly Hallows ending. PROMPTS WELCOME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: The only character I own is Annie and her family.

Vivid

Fred Weasley was looking around for his twin brother George Weasley, when he spotted her, sitting under a tree by the lake. Annabelle Calloway, a Hufflepuff girl who always managed to amaze him. He loved her bubbly personality and her optimistic

views oneverything. No matter how dismal the situation looked. Honestly, Fred was amazed that Belle, (his personal nickname for her) finally agreed to go out with him.

Fred shifted his books, and just stood there and watched her as she sat there, painting, it looked like from where he was standing. He chuckled as he saw her frown as she brushed the long, reddish brown curls that kept falling in her face behind her

ear.

Curiosity finally getting the best of him, Fred happily walked toward Belle. He quietly placed his books down beside him, and knelt down beside her and watched her paint. Fred knew better than to interrupt her while she was working. Last time he did,

Fred had startled Belle so badly that she spilled her paint all over her canvas. Belle didn't speak to him for a week. She also made him refer to her as Annabelle, not Belle for another week. Fred did not want that to happen again, so he sat and waited

patiently, or as patiently as one Fred Weasley possibly could. He was rather patient though when he watched her paint. It surprised most people.

Fred watched her paint the lake and the castle. He loved how Belle mixed each color so perfectly. Belle would disagree with him of course, and then tell him the many ways she messed up. Fred liked how vivid her artwork always turned out, the colors

always slightly brighter than before. Fred grinned as he remembered the family portrait of all the Weasley's Belle painted for his mother, when Fred had confided in her that he forgot his mother's birthday. Of course Belle scolded him for it, but she helped

him out and painted the portrait. Fred was amazed that Belle had been able to capture a little bit of everyone's personality in the painting. Even though she has only met George, Percy and Ron. He remembered the look of happiness and amazement on

everyone's face when they saw the painting. Especially his mother's and how she demanded she meet this Belle. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a soft "Fred? Fred?"

Fred grinned sheepishly "Hello Belle"

Blushing at the nickname, Belle giggled"Welcome back!"

Man he loved it when she giggled.

"Back? I just got here!"

Laughing Belle replied, "You were away, I've been trying to get you back to earth for a while now!"

"Sorry!" he apologized sheepishly.

"Where did you go?" she asked with a smile.

Pulling Belle into a hug Fred replied "Just thinking about how amazing you are!"

Annabelle grinned returning the hug "You know, you are pretty amazing yourself!"


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Fred Learns not to mess with Annie's chocolate....(Or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, that the prompts I get for these one-shots I get from friends. Vivid prompt was from EdwardBellaTwilight on fanfiction. The one for this one, Chocolate. I came up with from a doodle

Chocolate

Annabelle Calloway LOVES chocolate. Her best friend, Allie Meyer has gone as far as to call her a chocoholic! Annie (her preferred nickname) disagrees. She can't help how amazing it tastes! And it always cheers her up, especially after a particularly horrible Potions class! There is nothing wrong with carrying chocolate with her everywhere she goes. Who knows when she will need it!

After placing her last chocolate bar in her bag, (she made a mental note in her mind to ask her parents to send more!) Annie left her room and headed to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

"Morning Annie! Oh good pancakes!" Cedric said as he joined Annie on her way to the Great Hall. Annie chuckled as Cedric dug in to the pancakes.

"Slow down before you choke Ced!" Annie warned.

Cedric grinned "I wuff 'an'akes!" he managed to say. Everyone started to laugh.

Annie rolled her eyes as she pulled out some chocolate chips and placed them on her pancakes. "Mmmmmmmmmmm'' Annie said, smiling.

"That looks really good! May I try?" Hannah Abbott asked?

Annie grinned. "Yes! You may!"

"Thanks!" Hannah said gleefully.

Just as Annie was starting to eat, Allie came over "Morning Annie!" she said as she stole several chocolate chips.

"Hey! Get your own Allie!" Annie said swatting Allie's hand away.

Allie grinned "you are so a chocoholic!" Allie then proceeded to run back to her table with the other Ravenclaws.

Annie stood and turned around and yelled "I am not a chocoholic Allie!"

"Yes, you are hun. You don't even share it with your best friend!" Allie retorted.

Sticking her tongue out, Annie called, "You didn't ask!"

Allie just laughed and went back to her meal.

Annie stuck her tongue out once more and was just about to turn around when she noticed the none other than Fred and George Weasley watching her and Allie. Annie turned red when she saw George laughing at them and Fred raised an eyebrow with a grin. 'Great!' she thought as she turned back around, 'the twins probably think I'm weird…then again, why do I care?'

(SEVERAL HOURS LATER!)

"Finally! Free period!" Annie cheered as she plopped down in a seat in the library. Madam Pince 'shushed' her for the outburst. Annie immediately apologized for.

Deciding she needed her chocolate bar now, she dug through her bag to find her beloved chocolate missing! She decided to check her bag once more, this time emptying her bag onto the table in front of her. While Annie was searching for her chocolate, she failed to notice a very smug looking Fred Weasley stroll up to her.

"Looking for something? Belle?'' Fred asked sounding so innocent, you knew he was up to something.

Banging her head as she tried to sit up and muttering a few curses before looking at him. "My chocolate bar is gone! I can't find it anywhere! I know I packed it this morning!" She whined. "And my name is ANNIE! For the last time!"

"All this?" Fred asked, gesturing to all of Annie's books, art supplies and parchment spread out on the table "for a bar of chocolate?"

"I have double Potions today with Snape, I NEED it!"

Fred smirked "Would this help?" he asked holding her bar of chocolate up.

"That's mine! Where did you find it?" Annie cried, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Found it!" Fred declared.

"Can I have it back?" Annie asked.

"Hmmmm…I don't know…it's looking mighty good right now, and I have double potions as well…'' Fred mused holding the chocolate bar just out of reach from Annie's reaching arms.

"Gimme! It's mine! I'll give you a new one when I get more!" Annie pouted.

Fred smiled. He didn't mean to be mean, he just thought she was cute when she pouted "but I want it now! Not later."

Needless to say, Fred Weasley did not expect Annie's reaction.

Pout turned to a glare, Annie whispered in a very uncharacteristic no-so-very-nice-tone "Give. Me. The. Bloody. Chocolate. Weasley!"

Fred decided he liked angry Annie. He wasn't sure why. He just said "No''

Annie yelled and lunged at Fred. "GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE NOW!"

After that outburst both Annie and Fred were kicked out of the library. Fred took off running. A grin plastered on his face. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Annie chased after him, hot on his tail. "I MEAN IT! HAND THE BLOODY CHOCOLATE OVER! WEASLEY!"

At that moment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just walked out of Defense against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin, (who came out to see the commotion) to see none other than a grinning Fred Weasley being chased by a chocolate deprived Annie screaming after him.

"Ron, why is Fred stealing peoples chocolate?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, I have no Idea…I think he likes her though" Ron shrugged.

"That's and odd way of showing it…'' Harry commented.

Lupin chuckled and rolled his eyes remembering all of James Potter's crazy antics to get Lily Evans to go out with him.

After about ten more minutes of chasing Fred, Annie finally caught him. "Please give me my chocolate Fred" she asked.

She was surprised when Fred handed it over without a fight. Annie raised her eyebrow at this.

"You know Calloway, all you had to do was say please" Fred smirked at the look of frustration that formed on Annie's face.

"You are so annoying!" Annie said as she opened the chocolate.

Just as she was about to take a bite, Fred grabbed her hand and said with a grin, "You know, Belle, you really are a chocoholic!" before he let her go.

As he walked off, Fred heard Annie yell "I am not! And call me ANNIE or ANNABELLE!"

Fred just laughed. He decided he would have to do this more often…

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So I had fun writing this and hope you all enjoy this. Any constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> Yes I know it was a bit cheesy, but I love cheesy stuff! I hope you all enjoyed this! I had fun writing this….  
> A/N 3: also I am taking prompts and requests for this series of one shots if you want to leave some in the comment spot that always makes me so happy!
> 
> A/N 4: I am going to eventually get a real story up with theses two…and I will have scenes from these one-shots illustrated if you are interested!
> 
> A/N 5: Also If you review, I will read and review one of your stories. Is this good motivation or what? ;D


End file.
